Side Quests
This is a guide to all Side Quests in the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Robbie's Research Giver: Purah Location/s: Hateno Tech Lab Reward: 3 Ancient Arrows From the Ground Up Giver: Hudson Location/s: Hateno Village and Tarrey Town Reward:Tarrey Town and 3 Diamonds A Parent's Love Giver: Ruli Location/s: Tarrey Town Reward: Gold Rupee Hobbies of the Rich Giver: Hagie Location/s: Tarrey Town Reward: Rupees A Shady Customer Giver: Hoz Location/s: East Akaala Stable Reward: Silver Rupee Little Sister's Big Request Giver: Jana Location/s: South Akaala Stable Reward: Silver Rupee Hylian Homeowner Giver: Bolson Location/s: Hateno Village Reward: Link's House The Statue's Bargain Giver: N/A Location/s: Hateno Village Reward: Ability to exchange Heart Containers and Stamina Vessels A Gift fo My Beloved Giver: Manny Location/s: Hateno Village Reward: Silver Rupee The Weapon Connoisseur Giver: Nebb Location/s: Hateno Village Reward: Rupees and 1 Diamond The Sheep Rustlers Giver: Koyin Location/s: Hateno Village Reward: 10 Fresh Milk Sunshroom Sensing Giver: Symin Location/s: Hateno Tech Lab Reward: 3 Hearty Truffles and ability to buy Hyrule Compendium Photos Slated for Upgrades Giver: Purah Location/s: Hateno Tech Lab Reward: Sheikah Slate Rune Upgrades Sunken Treasure Giver: Rozel Location/s: Lurelin Village Reward: Thunderblade and Rupees What's For Dinner? Giver: Kiana Location/s: Lurelin Village Reward: Purple Rupee and Seafood Paella Take Back the Sea Giver: Sebasto Location/s: Lurelin Village Reward: Silver Rupee Koko's Kitchen Giver: Koko Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Hasty Veggie Cream Soup Cooking with Koko Giver: Koko Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Hot Buttered Apple Koko Cuisine Giver: Koko Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin Koko's Specialty Giver: Koko Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Energising Honeyed Apple Playtime with Cottla Giver: Cottla Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Rock Salt By Firefly's Light Giver: Lasli Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Purple Rupee Flown the Coop Giver: Cado Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Purple Rupee The Priceless Maracas Giver: Hestu Location/s: Near Kakariko Bridge Reward: Inventory Expansion Arrows of Burning Heat Giver: Rola Location/s: Kakariko Village Reward: Red Rupee Stalhorse: Pictured! Giver: Juannelle Location/s: Snowfield Stable Reward: Silver Rupee Curry for What Ails You Giver: Lester Location/s: Rito Stable Reward: Purple Rupees Find Kheel Giver: Amali Location/s: Rito Village Reward: Purple Rupee Face the Frost Talus Giver: Gesane Location/s: Rito Village Reward: Silver Rupee The Apple of My Eye Giver: Juney Location/s: Rito Village Reward: Silver Rupee The Spark of Romance Giver: Jogo Location/s: Rito Village Reward: Silver Rupee The Jewel Trade Giver: Ramella Location/s: Goron City Reward: 500 rupees Death Mountain's Secret Giver: Dugby Location/s: Goron Hot Springs Reward: Drillshaft The Road to Respect Giver: Fugo Location/s: Goron City Reward: Silver Rupee Fireproof Lizard Round-Up Giver: Kima Location/s: Southern Mine Reward: Flamebreaker Armour, Store Balloon Flight Giver: Shamae Location/s: Woodland Stable Reward: Star Fragment The Thunder Helm Giver: Riju Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Thunder Helm The Search for Barta Giver: Leena Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Silver Rupee Medicinal Molduga Giver: Malena Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Gold Rupee The Eighth Heroine Giver: Bozai Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Sand Boots The Mystery Polluter Giver: Dalia Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Hydromelon The Secret Club's Secret Giver: Greta Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Access to Store Tools of the Trade Giver: Isha Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Jewelry Store The Forgotten Sword Giver: Bozai Location/s: Gerudo Town Reward: Snow Boots Missing in Action Giver: Sesami Location/s: Gerudo Canyon Stable Reward: Gold Rupee Rushroom Rush! Giver: Pirou Location/s: Gerudo Canyon Stable Reward: Diamond Good-Sized Horse Giver: Zyle Location/s: Gerudo Canyon Reward: Gold Rupee An Ice Guy Giver: Guy Location/s: Kara Kara Bazaar Reward: Purple Rupee A Freezing Rod Giver: Kula Location/s: Great Hyrule Forest Reward: Silver Rupee The Korok Trials Giver: Chio Location/s: Great Hyrule Forest Reward: 3 Big Hearty Truffles Riddles of Hyrule Giver: Walton Location/s: Great Hyrule Forest Reward: Diamond Legendary Rabbit Trial Giver: Peeks Location/s: Great Hyrule Forest Reward: Silver Rupee Special Delivery Giver: Finley Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: Gold Rupee Lynel Safari Giver: Laflat Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: Zora Greaves Note: This is in the walkthrough The Giant of Ralis Pond Giver: Torfeau Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: Silver Rupee Frog Catching Giver: Tunbo Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: Amoranth Zora Stone Monuments Giver: Jihato Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: Diamond Diving is Beauty! Giver: Gruve Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: 5 Fleet-Lotus Seeds Luminous Stone Gathering Giver: Ledo Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: 2 Diamonds A Wife Washed Away Giver: Fronk Location/s: Zora's Domain Reward: 5 Staminoka Bass A Gift from the Monks Giver: N/A Location/s: Forgotten Temple Reward: Armour of the Wild Note: All 120 Shrines must be completed to obtain this quest The Hero's Cache Giver: Kass Location/s: Kitano Bay Reward: Gold Rupee Misko, the Great Bandit Giver: Domidak Location/s: Dueling Peaks Stable Reward: Flameblade and Rupees Wild Horses Giver: Rensa Location/s: Dueling Peaks Stable Reward: Purple Rupee A Gift of Nightshade Giver: Wabbin Location/s: Tuft Mountain Reward: Silver Rupee Hunt for the Giant Horse Giver: Straia Location/s: Mounted Archery Camp Reward: Giant Horse The Horseback Hoodlums Giver: Perosa Location/s: Highland Stable Reward: Endura Carrot Thunder Magnet Giver: Cima Location/s: Lakeside Stable Reward: Rubber Helm A Gift for the Great Fairy Giver: Toren Location/s: Tabantha Bridge Stable Reward: 500 Rupees Levathian Bones Giver: Akrah Location/s: Serenne Stable Reward: Gold Rupee The Royal Guard's Gear Giver: Parcy Location/s: Riverside Stable Reward: Gold Rupee A Royal Recipe Giver: Gotter Location/s: Riverside Stable Reward: Silver Rupee Riverbed Reward Giver: Izra Location/s: Wetland Stable Reward: Roval Broadsword My Hero Giver: Aliza Location/s: Outskirt Stable Reward: Star Fragment A Rare Find Giver: Trott Location/s: Outskirt Stable Reward: Silver Rupee The Royal White Stallion Giver: Toffa Location/s: Outskirt Stable Reward: Royal Bridle, Royal Saddle DLC Side Quests EX Trial of the Sword Location/s: Korok Forest Reward: Woodland Stable EX Strange Mask Rumours Location/s: Woodland Stable Reward: Korok Mask EX Teleportation Rumours! Location/s: South Akaala Stable Reward: Travel Medallion EX Treasure: Ancient Mask Location/s: Outpost Ruins Reward: Majora's Mask EX Treasure: Fairy Clothes Location/s: Outpost Ruins Reward: Tingle's Hood, Tingle's Shirt, Tingle's Tights EX Treasure: Twilight Relic Location/s: Outpost Ruins Reward: Midna's Helmet EX Treasure: Phantasma Location/s: Outpost Ruins Reward: Phantom Helmet, Phantom Armour, Phantom Greaves Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Location/s: Bridge of Hylia, Skull Lake, Hebra Peak Reward: Salvager Gear